cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca and Greg
Rebecca and Greg first met each other at Home Base not long after she moved to West Covina, California. Greg was smitten but at the time her attention was focused only on getting back together with her ex-boyfriend Josh Chan. Despite knowing this, Greg pursued her anyway which led to a series of humiliating circumstances for him. It was only after he finally decided to give up chasing after Rebecca that she started to express an interest in him. They briefly began a relationship only for it to end just as quickly as it started. Despite Greg declaring his love for her he left town to attend Emory Unviersity. Two years later he returned and an awkward reunion ensued further complicated by the fact Rebecca had during that time a one night stand with Greg's father Marco. Their first appearance together was in the Season One episode "Josh Just Happens to Live Here!". Pairing history Season One . Rebecca failed to get into a nightclub called Spider's when she learned Josh was going there. Afterwards she bumped into Greg while at Country Market and tried to avoid him only to run into Josh and his girlfriend Valencia Perez. Josh lied about how he and Rebecca knew each when they were only grade schoolers. Afterwards, Josh found out Greg had a thing for Rebecca and encouraged his friend to go for it. Rebecca and Valencia actually became friends and Greg tagged along when they and Josh went to Spider's. A drunk Rebecca kissed Valencia and then accidentally revealed the truth about her and Josh's teenage summer camp fling. When an angry Valencia left with Josh in tow, Greg tried to comfort Rebecca but she didn't rejected his sympathy . At Paula's suggestion, Rebecca threw a housewarming party hoping Josh would attend and she'd get some alone time with him. She invited Greg who declined pointing out how horrible thier last few outings together went. Although it started off rocky, thanks to Pauala's recruiting efforts the party was a success. Meanwhile, Greg was working at Home Base and noticed his usual clientele of Gamblers anonymous recovering addicts weren't there. As he suspected Greg found all his customers at Rebecca's party but begrudgingly complimented her for throwing a good party. Greg later got drunk and danced with a giant fish. After the party was over Rebecca let Greg keep a bottle of whiskey and called him an Uber to get him home . Depressed about her mothers latest criticisms of her, Rebecca decided to distract herself by having a one night stand. She found she couldn't go through with it and decided to focus on making healthier life choices instead. Her declaration prompted Greg to ask her out on an official date . She accepted after some advice from Josh and actually found herself having a good time. However, anxiety set in about starting something serious with Greg . She abandoned thier date to sleep with another guy only to have Greg confronted her afterwards. He was appalled by her actions and confused by her excuse that she was too screwed up to waste time on. Greg said all he could see was how the night could have gone before she ruined it and stormed off . Sometime later Greg ran into both Rebecca and Josh Chan at Cup of boba. He told her she was a terrible person and she became obsessed with proving him wrong. Rebecca got her boss Darryl temporary full custody of his daughter but it didn't sway Greg's opinion of her. She even tried to change his mind by offering to sleep with him which Greg rejected. This only spurred her to go further in her attempts to regain his forgiveness and tried to commit a felony to win Darryl permanent custody. After being caught red handed she finally realized she'd gone too far and the matter of Darryl's custody was resolved amicably. Greg witnessed this and had a talk with Rebecca about it. He told her he still wasn't sure if she was a good person but she was at least a good friend to Darryl . Before Thankgiving, Rebecca was at Home Base talking to Greg and Chris. Greg revealed he was quitting his job since he had saved up enough money for business college and to move out of his father's house. Rebecca offered to buy him a drink before he left and Greg accepted. The next day, Rebecca went to Josh's family's Thanksgiving dinner hoping to score some points with him. She wound up getting diarrhea and learned Josh was moving in with Valencia. Meanwhile, Greg's fathers emphysema worsened and he was forced to use his savings to pay for expensive medical treatments. Afterwards, Greg went to Rebecca's place for that drink promised him. As they watched TV together on the couch, Rebecca suggested Greg go to night school. Greg thanked Rebecca for the advice before engaging in a playful pillow fight with her . Over the Winter holidays they started seeing less of each other since Greg had hooked up with Rebecca's neighbor Heather Davis. They didn't reconnect until Rebecca was invited by Valencia to a go on a beach trip with her, Josh, Greg and the rest of the crew. She learned about Greg and Heather which resulted in an awkward moment. Rebecca decided to do a pole dancing routine and her tryst with Greg at Bean's party was brought up. This caused conflict between Josh and Greg along with the (partial) truth of Rebecca's reasons for moving to West Covina to be known as well. Greg was confused the revelations and focused on just enjoying the beach trip with Heather. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Josh had a moment . Afterwards, Greg avoided Rebecca to focus on his relationship with Heather which after a brief rough patch became more serious. Greg reprimanded himself when got pulled back into Rebecca's orbit after another scheme she had went poorly again . Greg warned Josh of Rebecca's true intentions but he didn't listen and got tricked into joining a class action lawsuit she put together. Greg teamed up with Valencia to expose Rebecca lies only for their plan to backfire . Greg got Heather a job at Home Base only to lose focus again when he saw Rebecca on television trying her case. Heather realized he still had feelings for Rebecca and she broke up with him . She also encouraged him to go after Rebecca but when he did Greg found Rebecca kissing Josh . }} Season Two Season Three Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Greg Serrano